darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal teleport seed
A crystal teleport seed is a small crystal which after completing quests in the elf quest series can teleport a player to the elven village of Lletya, the Temple of Light, and the elven city of Prifddinas. Players must start either Mourning's Ends Part I or The Prisoner of Glouphrie to obtain this item. Players can possess multiple crystal teleport seeds at the same time. Teleport locations The crystal teleport seed has four right click options. The Prifddinas option opens a dialogue box which allows the player to teleport to any of the eight elf clan districts in the city. Charges The crystal teleport seed has four teleport charges when initially received and, when used up, can be recharged in several ways. A crystal teleport seed can only be recharged if it is completely out of charges. Elven recharging The elves, Eluned (Islwyn after The Light Within) or Ilfeen, can be paid to recharge crystal teleport seeds. This method of charging adds three charges to the seed. The cost of recharging with elves decreases after each recharge. The recharge count is by player, rather than by crystal. These elves can recharge more than one crystal at once. Partially charged crystals can not be recharged. While there are several places that players can meet Eluned or Ilfeen, the recharging service can be completed anywhere by using the spell NPC Contact and talking to Eluned. Player recharging Following Plague's End, players with level 85 Smithing may use the crystal singing bowl within the Ithell Clan district of Prifddinas to enchant their own seeds. This requires the player to have 150 harmonic dust and an uncharged seed in their inventory. Partially charged crystals cannot be recharged. This method grants the seed a total of 4 charges. It is recommended to have Eluned or Ilfeen recharge teleport crystals, as the time required to gather 150 harmonic dust is not worth saving a mere 150 coins. Dropping monsters Crystal teleport seeds are dropped by roughly one in five elf warriors. Note that the elf warriors in the Elf Camp south of Prifddinas do not drop them. Trivia * Before 15 September 2010, the crystal teleport seed's inventory icon was small. This update enlarged the icon, making it easier to click. As of 6 October 2010, the crystal teleport seed's inventory icon was changed back to the original size. * After the release of the second batch of Prifddinas on 10 November 2014, the inventory icon and teleport animation of a crystal teleport seed were updated. This was then slightly reverted on 24 November, and the teleport animation was changed back into a normal teleport. * Originally, the crystal seed was a one-click teleport to Lletya. With the addition of the Temple of Light destination, this functionality was removed. Some players purposefully did not collect the quest rewards in order to keep the one-click teleport. After player feedback, this ability was restored on 15 September 2010. Instead of a dialogue box, a right-click option allowed the teleport to the Temple of Light. * The crystal teleport seed will only work up to level 20 wilderness. * If you attempt to alchemise a crystal teleport seed, a message appears in the chatbox saying: "You can't do that to an elven crystal!" Category:Prifddinas Category:Transportation Category:One-click Teleport Items